


beginnings

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Complications [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lack of Communication, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Sexual Content, Owen Hunt: Bisexual Disaster, Rare Pairings, canon was taken out back and shot, look owen an amelia are both bi and raising kids together because i can, slight angst, these two need to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Sometimes beginnings are made of getting drunk as hell and hooking up with someone you shouldn't have.





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> note: I don't know how medical shit works so just deal with it 
> 
> this has been brought to you by not sleeping enough this past summer 
> 
> enjoy

Casey Parker was not panicking at seeing Owen Hunt, it was _fine_ , it’s not like he hooked up with his boss while drunk and now the two of them had been avoiding each other for almost two weeks. Which was kind of a large success considering the fact that they both work at the same hospital, but Casey had made some bullshit excuse to Doctor Pierce about being interested in Cardio - which wasn’t fully a lie, but not the actual reason he wanted to be on her service for these past two weeks - but unfortunately, the universe has decided to hate him.

Which is why, three hours before his shift was over, Casey was now standing in front of Owen, who was explaining that a car crash victim - _Eliza Turner, twenty, was in passenger seat of the car,_ a back part of his mind had supplied - needed a Cardio consult, and apparently Doctor Pierce was busy with an emergency surgery and since he had been on her service for a while, he should be able to look after the patient until Doctor Pierce could get there.

Fantastic, perfect, wonderful even. The universe is totally not out to get him.

Owen patted him on the shoulder as he left to go check on other patients, leaving Casey alone with the young women, trying not to overanalyze why Owen had touched his shoulder because that would be weird. He was not entirely succeeding in doing so.

_What does even mean? We end up getting drunk at Joe’s, which leads to making out in a bathroom and then him coming back to my place, which then leads to amazing sex and then we don’t talk for two weeks and now we’re casually touching, so like, does he regret it or is he trying to be professional and just forget it ever happened or-_

“What have we got, Parker?” Doctor Pierce asked as she walked into the room, effectively bringing Casey out of the downward spiral of overanalysis. He stood up straight and made a mental checklist.

“There doesn’t seem to be any major signs of Cardiac Distress, but I would recommend a CT scan just to absolutely certain.” He looked at Eliza again and added, “I would also recommend paging Neuro just to make sure that head lac is just a head lac.”

Pierce looked at him before nodding. “Get her a CT scan and page Neuro. I want the results of both tests when they come back, Parker.”

“Yes, Doctor Pierce.”

With that, she was satisfied and walked out the door. Casey relaxed and picked up his pager to get Neuro to come to check Eliza out before he took her to get a CT, figuring that if there was something wrong with her brain then it wouldn’t be as urgent to fix the heart, seeing as she wouldn’t be able to actually do anything with a beating heart if she didn’t have a working brain.

But the world still hates him, because it’s none other than Amelia Shepherd, Owen’s ex-wife. Great, another person he was trying to avoid.

The two of them exchanged a simple greeting, and Casey explained why she had been paged. Amelia stood there and listened, then performed a quick Neuro exam. After clearing Eliza of any internal injury, she gave the all clear to take her to get a CT.

Casey was thanking whatever higher power there may be that he could leave as he pushed the filled hospital bed.

It wasn’t as if he had tried to sleep with Owen. Okay, maybe he had this weird crush/hero worship type thing for him, and maybe he had had a (mostly) unexplained sex dream that _just so happened_ to feature Owen. But he didn’t actually _want_ to sleep with the guy--he was his boss--but he was there, and they were really drunk, and he hadn’t gotten laid in a very long time, and the sex was incredible and Owen did this _thing_ \--

And stop thinking about that, he told himself. Stop, because it was a really big mistake, and it was stupid, and it was affecting his life, and it never needed to be thought of again, because it was never going to happen again. Because Owen was his boss, and Casey refused to be thought of as the person that slept their way to the top.

 

 


	2. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which owen is a disaster and amelia is just, done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy

Owen Hunt was fucked. He could blame sex with Casey on the frankly alarming amount of alcohol the two of them had consumed, but he couldn’t blame the alcohol on the fact that he kept thinking about him, or the fact that before the sex, they talk for what was probably hours before and after getting drunk. They talked about things that didn’t matter, like how Casey had an unhealthy love for Burger King (he was a doctor for Christ’s sake, he should know those things are terrible for you) and that Owen would defend Star Wars to his death.

And about things that Owen had never previously said out loud, like that he sometimes still wakes up from PTSD induced nightmares, screaming or crying, always panicked, always unable to get back to sleep. Casey had nodded, not saying anything, a look of understanding on his face.

Casey admitted that he had hacked into the DMV once. When pressed he said it was because they had refused to change the gender on his driver's license. Owen had laughed and told him that was a little bit of a stupid idea, but also really badass.

And then they got really fucking drunk. Owen put his hand on Casey’s knee, and Casey might have confessed to some dreams he had, and then they were in the men's washroom making out like the world had started to end. Someone had interrupted them and Casey suggested moving this to somewhere, and Owen was okay with it, he texted Amelia that he probably wouldn’t be coming home tonight (and it was her fault that he was in the first place;  _ “just get laid,” _ she had said as she pushed him out the door), and then they were at Casey’s place and there was significantly less clothing.

Then Owen woke up at four a.m. and panicked when he saw himself naked, next to Casey,  _ who was also naked, _ and ran out the door.

Now, almost two weeks later, they haven’t had a conversation, not just about that night, but about anything. Owen had been doing everything he could to keep far away from Casey, and he was succeeding. But then he wasn’t and  _ he touched Casey’s shoulder.  _ Why the hell did he do that?

Because he was awkward and, apparently, didn’t know how to just have a one-night stand and never think about it again.

Owen, while trying to clear his head, wasn’t watching where he was going and all but walked into Amelia Shepherd. 

“Sorry, Amelia.”

She seemed to pick up on his mood. “Everything okay, Owen? You seem a little out of it.”

“Yeah, I’m good, just...” Owen trailed off, scrambling to find some sort of excuse. This ended unsuccessfully when Amelia rolled her eyes and dragged him into an on-call room. 

“Alright. I’m going to take a wild guess here, but something tells me that you finally got laid again and it was someone in this hospital. Am I correct?” 

Owen was silent for a moment before he said, “No?”

Amelia glared at him, obviously unconvinced. “Who was it?”

Owen looked at the floor. He couldn’t believe he was here talking about his sex life with his ex-wife, the same ex-wife who was helping him raise a child. 

“Oh my god,” Amelia said suddenly. “Was it an intern?” she whisper-yelled. Owen winced and made a show of glancing out the door to make sure nobody was listening.

He looked harder at the floor. 

“Owen Hunt! Did you sleep with an intern?”

“I might have, possibly, gotten really drunk and then slept with an intern,” Owen muttered. 

Amelia stared at him in shock for a moment before bursting into laughter, “You-” 

“I was drunk and he was drunk and it was just sex Amy, good god,” he spluttered, trying to get the woman to stop laughing and trying to keep himself from blushing. He wasn’t succeeding in doing either of those things.

“He?” Amelia tapped her fingers together thoughtfully. “Well, that narrows it down.” 

“Can we not talk about this?”

Amelia’s pager went off before she could answer. “We,” she said, pointing at him, “will discuss this later.” With that, she turned and left the on-call room.

Owen had never been more thankful for pagers, but had never dreaded a conversation more. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting schedule who? 
> 
> hozier dropped new music and i'm living
> 
> comments & kudos can keep me alive through the stress of high school!


	3. t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elevator that conveniently doesn't open until it needs to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting schedule? I don't know her 
> 
> let's be real this is probably my favourite chapter I wrote for this, also the shortest but shut up
> 
> enjoy

Casey would figure that since Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital is a massive, world- renowned hospital, the chances of running into the person you’re trying to avoid would be slim. 

Apparently, that is not the case. Because here Casey was trying to get to an elevator to get up a couple floors, and only one other goddamn person is in there when the doors open.

Owen  _ fucking _ Hunt. 

Casey hated his life. 

Knowing that he needed to go up--and that he was too exhausted to climb up several flights of stairs--Casey decided to be professional and just get on the goddamn elevator. His first mistake. 

Owen shifted over to the other side of the elevator. It seemed as if he was trying to get as far away as possible, which, okay, hurt a little bit. “So, uh, how has your day been, Doctor Parker?” he asked. Casey bit the inside of his cheek.

“It's been good, I guess,” Casey responded.  _ Because being stuck in an elevator wasn't bad enough, he has to try and make small talk, as if small talk has ever helped anyone, _ he thought, almost bitterly.

“That's, um, good, Doctor Parker.” 

A silence fell over them. The awkwardness of the situation was a palpable thing. The air was filled with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Owen was trying to be subtle in his attempts to create more space between them. Since this consisted of him pressing his entire body into the opposite wall from Casey, it went poorly.

The sight of Owen staring determinedly at the floor as he tried to melt into the wall finally caused Casey to snap.

“You know what? No.” Casey turned to face Owen. “I can’t do this. I can’t keep acting like everything is fine between us, Owen, I can't do small talk and casual shoulder touches. I care about you, maybe more than I should, but I  _ care _ . So here I am, standing in front of you, in a fucking elevator nonetheless, telling you that I’m ready to be whatever you want us to be. Want to be friends? Okay. Want to just be coworkers? It’s fine. Want to be more? Let’s do it. But I cannot, and I will not keep doing this ‘pretending it didn’t happen’ thing, because it happened! And we can blame the alcohol if you want, or we can blame something else entirely! But I can’t do this. So, make a decision, Owen Hunt, because we know better then anyone that we might not be able to make one tomorrow!”

He stared at Owen, pulse racing from the adrenaline rush, willing Owen to say something. Anything. Owen crossed the elevator in three long steps, his hands coming to rest at the base of Casey’s neck. 

And Owen kissed him. 

It was hardly gentle, lips and teeth and tongues biting, pushing, pulling, something else-ish. They pulled each other closer, Casey’s hands moving up from Owen’s waist to his neck, both of their hands finding their way into hair, tugging softly. Casey was pressed against the wall, Owen a solid weight on top of him.

Just then, the elevator dinged. They pulled apart as quickly as they’d come together. 

“This is my floor,” Casey whispered, face flushed. His lips felt bruised from the kiss, and _ god, _ he had almost forgotten how well Owen kissed him. He gently nudged Owen farther away from him. Moving to step off, he turned slightly. “And for the record, a kiss still isn’t an answer, Doctor Hunt.” With that he left, the doors closing behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, who knows when i'll see you next? could be tomorrow could be two weeks from now, we don't know
> 
> comments & kudos fuel me and let me finish my homework on time


	4. f o u r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we come full circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is here! but fear not because I wrote another goddamn chapter fic, but it's angsty so look forward to that
> 
> enjoy

Owen needed a drink. A very strong drink. 

Because he would very much like to forget about seventy-percent of his day. 

(Well, he didn’t want to forget about kissing Casey, because  _ Jesus. _ He still remembered all of the ones they shared two weeks ago and somehow this one was _ better _ than any of those.)

But the universe doesn’t seem to like him anymore--really, it never did, but that’s not relevant--because he keeps running into the person he’s trying to avoid. Who he just had happened to make out in a elevator with.

Casey  _ fucking _ Parker.

Owen deliberately chose a barstool as far away from Casey as he could get and sat down.

“What can I do you for?” Joe asked, looking at Owen.

“I need a whiskey, or three,” Owen replied. He considered ordering an entire bottle because today had sucked just that much, but decided against it. He had a shift tomorrow and hated being hungover during work.

“That bad?” Joe poured a whiskey and slid it across the bar. Owen took it gratefully and downed the whole thing in one gulp.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Two whiskies later, he was starting to feel pleasantly intoxicated, but he couldn’t stop staring across the room at Casey, who looked just as miserable as Owen felt. Joe followed Owen’s line of sight and smirked at him.

“Pine much?”

“Shut up,” Owen muttered. “Could I have a glass of water next? Don’t want to cause too much damage.”

Joe snorted but went to fill up a glass.

Owen looked away from Casey for maybe three minutes while he slowly drank the water. When he looked up again, he saw the other man’s back. Casey was leaving.

Panic mode switched on, Owen shot up and raced after him. The whiskey had made him clumsy, but he was able to grab Casey’s jacket sleeve before he could get out the door.

“I made a decision,” Owen panted. Casey turned, hurt shining clearly in his eyes.

“You kissed me in an elevator, and then said nothing as I left, Owen! That's not an answer, that's nothing.” 

Oh, god, he hadn’t prepared anything. He had no idea what to say. "You said you cared about me, Casey. Well, I care about you too. And maybe this will end up being nothing, but shouldn't we get the chance to see?”  _ Please at least give me a chance. I don’t want to lose you yet. _

Casey closed his eyes and perhaps unconsciously found Owen’s hand and squeezed it. “Look, why don’t we just, start over.” His words barely registered. Owen was too busy staring at their joined hands. Casey laughed, a tiny, fond chuckle. “Hey, you have to let go of my hand so I can properly introduce myself. 

Owen did so reluctantly. He liked holding hands with Casey. 

Casey stuck out his hand, assuming a dignified air. “I’m Casey Parker, and I want you to buy me a drink.”

Owen laughed at how haughty Casey was pretending to look and shook his hand. “I’m Owen Hunt, and I would be honored to buy you a drink, Casey Parker.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the mess that was this, it was brought to you by me lack of self control and binge watching the entire 14th season of grey's in three days while in a depressive episode
> 
> anyway, keep an eye out for another damn chapter fic with a lot of angst because as I said, lack of self control 
> 
> comments & kudos don't give me self control but it might give you more content so

**Author's Note:**

> one chapter will be posted every monday because i'm starting school and I need to look like I have my life together okay?


End file.
